The Wolves
by Frostleaf
Summary: This is the Warriors Cats as Wolves before the Twolegs took over the land and the cats came in . . . R&R if u like the idea. Character two, up! R&R plz? Next ch in progress
1. Character sheet

i have a beta now! yah! Redid the packs and the first chapter. First chapter will be put up tonight

What they use to be:

Snowpack is ThunderPack  
IcePack is RiverPack  
FrostPack is WindPack  
ColdPack is ShadowPack

Packs:  
**_SnowPack-_  
**

**Leader**-

**Firehowl** red-orange brute with red eyes

**Apprentice- Leafpaw**

**Deputy**-

**Lightingstorm** golden pelt, longer legs than most, brute

**Medicine wolf**-

**Frostleaf** light blue coat with dark blue spots, fae

**Warriors**

**Snowfur** fur as white as snow, green eyes fae  
**Apprentice- Flamepaw**  
**Crowtail** brown pelt with black paws brute  
**Apprentice- Blackpaw**  
**Ravenfeather **a black pelt with a white tipped tail, brute  
**Mousetail** a light grey brute  
**Brownface**- a brown and white brute with a mostly brown face  
**Spiritfang**- a white and grey fae with striking blue eyes  
**Apprentice- Skypaw**

**Apprentices-**  
**Blackpaw** pure white with one black front paw; brute  
**Flamepaw** red front paws, orange hind paws and light yellow pelt; brute  
**Skypaw** red paws and blue pelt; fae  
**Leafpaw** dark red pelt, green eyes and paws, green leaf shape on left shoulder; fae

**Queens**-   
**Sweetrose** light red pelt  
**Maplefur** light brown pelt, dark brown front paws, dark brown tips of ears  
**Mossflower **light yellow pelt, light red belly and muzzle, blue paws and tail

**_IcePack_**

**Leader**-

**Featherhowl** blue-grey fae with eyes that shine like stars

**Deputy**-

**Silverfur** very light blue- grey fae, looks silver like.

**Medicine wolf**-

**Bluetail** sky blue fae

**Apprentice- Aquapaw**

**Warriors-**

**Blizzardclaw** blue pelt, black paws and tail brute

**Apprentice- Crystalpaw**  
**Thinpelt** unusually short fur, brown- black pelt with white muzzle, fae  
**Finsnout** blue pelt, light blue muzzle brute  
**Apprentice- Greenpaw**

**Brightwhisker- **pale yellow fur with a white muzzle, fae

**Coldwind- **white fur with grey flecks and muzzle, brute

**Apprentice- Icepaw**

**Apprentices- **

**Icepaw** dark blue pelt with light blue paws and belly fae  
**Crystalpaw **crystal colored pelt, black muzzle  
**Aquapaw **blue pelt, white muzzle, ears, belly  
**Greenpaw** green pelt, dark green paws and belly

**Queens- **

**Snowstorm** pure white with grey stripes all all-round her body  
**Flowingwater** blue pelt, white streaks, white paws, tail, ears and muzzle  
**Littletail** shorter tail then most

**_FrostPack_**

**Leader-**

**Cloudhowl** pure white brute with blue eyes

**Deputy**-

**Lightwing** small white- grey wolf, black eyes, really fast

**Medicine wolf**-

**Littlecloud** pure white with grey stripes on his back brute

**Warriors- **

**Swiftrunner** light grey pelt with front paws white, back paws black, fae  
**Apprentice- Creampaw**

**Firestorm** orange color pelt with tiny black specks everywhere, brute  
**Apprentice- Mothpaw**

**Dawnflower** light blue pelt with light red paws and light yellow tail fae  
**Gentleheart** grey pelt, heart shaped streak on the belly  
**Foxtail** pure red pelt, white tipped tail  
**Appprentice- Crowpaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Mothpaw** grey, white and brown pelt  
**Creampaw** cream colored pelt  
**Crowpaw** pure black pelt

**Queens-**

**Morninglight** light red pelt, light blue paws and tail, yellow belly  
**Pinepelt** brown pelt, green paws, black muzzle, red tail and yellow left ear  
**Songheart** white pelt, one green eye, one blue eye

**_ColdPack_**

**Leader**-

**Nighthowl** pure black fae with white on the muzzle, white eyes

**Deputy-**

**Dragonfang** green pelt, purple paws, red eyes brute

**Medicine** –

**Hawkfeather **brown and white pelt with black tipped tail and paws, fae

**Warriors-**

**Shadowclaw** dark grey almost black pelt with scars along his back and sides brute  
**Apprentice- Darkpaw**

**Dessertstorm** pale ginger pelt brute  
**Apprentice- Purepaw**

**Poisonfur** pure green pelt, fae

**Lakesong- **A pale blue fae with dark blue stripes that look like ripples

**Apprentice- Softpaw**

**Spottedpool**- A white fae with balck and brown stripes**  
**

**Apprentices- **

**Darkpaw** gray with black front paws  
**Purepaw** pale ginger color

**Softpaw **A brown fae with a white belly and paws

**Queens- **

**Frostbite** white pelt, black eyes  
**Twoshade** half black, half grey, silver eyes

_**LightPack**_

**Leader-**

**Lighthowl **a pelt that shines like the sun, fae  
**- Starlight** a pelt that shines like the stars, fae  
**- Moonlight** a pelt that shines like the moon, fae  
**- Midnight** a pure black brute


	2. 1 The Pup is Born

Disclaimer: I own most of the wolves and the pack names. I had someone help me on it and the next chapter will be on soon.

Chapter One

It was a wonderful day in green-leaf, the woods were filled with food and the fresh kill pile was already big enough to hold them though the day. The apprentices were all out with the mentors learning skills that would be useful for there clan.

The dawn patrol were just getting back from searching there territory for intruders. The patrol consisted of Spiritfang and Snowfur along with their apprenticecs Flamepaw and Skypaw. They had nothing to report but a large number of rabbits this green-leaf.

Firehowl and Lightningstorm were outside the cave where the clan abides. They watched the activity in silent admiration. These were their clan-mates and some of their best friends. Warriors they'd known from apprenticeship on.

Firehowl had grown more and more sure of himself in the last few moons he'd spent as leader. Sweetrose was expecting his puppies and the wolves had begun to settle down after the last leaders death.

Lightningstorm was also feeling more sure of himself. Things were going well and he was gradually coming to feel more like a deputy. _'Out of all the wolves Firehowl choose me…'_ Lightningstorm hadn't really expected it. He was a loyal warrior but never had he dreamed himself in a position like the one he'd been in now. Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Frostleaf, the clan medicine wolf came running toward them.

"Firehowl you must come quickly Sweetrose is giving birth to your pups." Frostleaf barked as she stopped in front of the leader of the SnowPack. Firehowl quickly turned around and headed back in the cave to were Sweetrose was giving birth. As Firehowl got to the nursery behind Frostleaf, a pup was suckling at Sweetrose's belly. The pelt was darker red then her mothers.

Firehowl went to sit behind his mate and as he did Sweetrose warned him with a growl. It was well-known some brutess would eat puppies and although Sweetrose knew Firehowl wouldn't she warned him anyway. Firehowl smiled at his mate as he watched his only pup. She had a green leaf shape on her left shoulder.

'_She is the wolf that with help save the clans!'_ Firehowl thought. "She so beautiful, don't you think so mate?" Sweetrose asked, her voice weak. It took all her energy just to give birth to the one pup. Firehowl stared at his daughter, eyes clouding with happiness. Firehowl had barely heard Sweetrose, but he managed to respond. "She's lovely."

Sweetrose bent her head and lick the pups ears. "Her name will be leafpup." She said between licks. "In honor of the leaf on her shoulder." Firehowl raised his head and howled to the pack. The pack all howled back.

Some of the apprentices came over to look from a respectable distance. Spiritfang and a few other of the faes looked on as well as they ate and did other duties around camp. Brutes smiled hoping that one day they'd be the father with their mates having the pups.

When Firehowl got back to where his den was craved into the rock Frostleaf was waiting for him. As he settled into the soft leaves before Frostleaf spoke.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Firehowl licked his front paw and said "Yes." He sighed heavily, "The future rests on my pup." He looked Frostleaf in the eyes and continued "At least she wasn't born in ColdPack." They both looked at each other with a knowing look with what would have happened then.

Frostleaf had gone at sundown and Firehowl had settled down to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow. There was a gathering and he knew the other packs would do anything to get there hands on his daughter . . . .


	3. 2 The Mystery Wolf

Disclaimer: i now own the pack names and everything! YAY!

Yes i know that the chapter is short but i cant help it . . .

Chapter Two: The Mystery Wolf

It promised to be another warm day in green- leaf; the woods and river were filled with enough prey to last them well into the harsh season of leaf-bare. Silverfur had lead the dawn patrol through their territory to the borders of the Coldpack.

She was showing the new apprentices, Aquapaw and Icepaw, around as well as renewing the scent markers around the border. Aquapaw and Icepaw were named apprentices the night before. They had both been very happy and kept the other apprentices up all night with they're excitement.

Silverfur had to keep up with the apprentices for they would constantly try to hunt. While one would try to sneak up on a piece of prey. They other would growl, startling the prey, because of missing a catch. Blizzardclaw was trying to help but he was slow and not really into it. Aquapaw sighed and slumped down. "Forget it! This is too hard!"

"Awww, come on Aquapaw!" Icepaw moaned. The hunting was funnier then looking after elders the rest of the day. Blizzardclaw turned to give Aquapaw a bit of a lecture on keeping up when Silverfur yelped for them. They hurried forward upset at being left behind.

Blizzardclaw was running behind Silverfur enjoying the run in the early morning breeze that he noticed when Silverfur stopped and growled to an unknown scent in their territory.

As they walked carefully toward the unknown scent they saw a female wolf laying with her back toward them with deadly wounds, plus a little crystal colored pup crying. She looks like the rising sun; her pelt is so light that it reflects the sun, even through the thick trees.

Blizzardclaw thought to himself. As the mother tried to get up and defend her and her pup Silverfur went over to her and started licking the wounds.

Between licks she said, "Blizzardclaw ran back to camp and get Bluetail. Hurry she may not last much longer." Silverfur sighed very deeply after Blizzardclaw left.

"Aquapaw, Icepaw find Featherhowl, she went to patrol Frostpack's territory line. Quickly, now!"

When the apprentices disappeared into the brushes the she- wolf opened her eyes and said

"Thank you . . ." before passing out.

The mystery wolf was moved into Bluetail's den with her young pup so that the wounds could be cared for the treated. The pup was checked over while her mother got treated. "Mmm, your fine, but why is your mother hurt so badly?" A small whimper escaped the small pup as she whimpered "Daddy. . ."

Bluetail looked at the pup curiously and unreadable emotion was in the eyes that met hers…


End file.
